


Night Nurse

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, One Shot, Out of Character, Redemption, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Growing up, Katara and Azula were mortal enemies. Meanwhile Sokka befriended Azula's older brother Zuko.As the years went by, Katara found herself growing to like her brother's friend more and more. Despite who he was related to.After he graduated and moved away, Katara never thought she would get a second chance to tell him how she feels. But the spirits work in mysterious ways.





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I should be working on my actual fics and not this one-shot. But it just came to me late last night and I had to write it out. Hope you like. 
> 
> And while there is no actual abuse shown, there is mentions of it. 
> 
> Out of character moments fyi. But then again, it's not in the Avatar world so I guess that would make it okay.

Katara and Azula always had a "healthy rivalry" as her father had put it. But Katara considered it anything but healthy. All her life Azula had gone out of her way to make Katara's life miserable. Blaming her for fights, or framing her for something else, Azula was her worst nightmare. 

To make things worse was that one day while she was in the third grade, her brother Sokka came home with Azula's older brother Zuko. They we're both in fourth grade at the time and had the same teacher. Apparently the two had become close friends, but she wasn't convinced. Zuko was part of Azula's family, the odds that he was just like her were… overwhelming. 

Or so she thought…

Growing up, Zuko had never been anything but kind to Katara as their childhood years went by. He even would even occasionally come to her defense when Azula was giving her a hard time. By the time they were upperclassmen in high school, she almost expected him to always take her side. As strange as it was, her and Zuko had become… friendly. 

She liked Zuko, but he was never more than her brothers friend, or Azula's much nicer brother. That's all he was, that's all she knew him as. They weren't necessarily friends, him and Sokka were friends. Her and Zuko didn't talk about their lives, their ambitions, didn't share their secrets. They just were in each others presence. Never a moment alone between them, Sokka was always there, and when he wasn't, when the two of them were alone for more than a minute, things were uncomfortable between.

She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because of his sister and how they hated each other. Or just because they didn't really know each other that well. But still, being around Zuko wasn't the worst thing in the world. She did find him very handsome. 

And then their relationship grew. During her sixteenth birthday, he had actually gone and gotten her a gift. It was an interview for an internship working under the famous Dr. Yagoda. She talked about the internship non-stop for months before then, and Zuko of all people somehow managed to get her an interview. 

He pulled her off to the side while everyone was distracted by Toph and Sokka's shenanigans. "Here. I didn't want to make a big deal but this is the number to set up an interview with Dr. Yagoda. Now it's not much, it's just the interview, you have to do the hard part," he had told her. 

She was stunned, overjoyed, and impressed. Katara knew that Zuko and Azula came from money, but she didn't know that they could pull something like this off. There were only twelve applications accepted for the interviewing stage, and somehow Zuko had made sure that hers was one of them. She pulled him in for a hug and in the heat of the moment placed several kisses over his perfect face as a show of gratitude. 

Zuko was frozen in place and Katara had only just realized what she had done. Unfortunately, so did her then boyfriend Jet. Things got intense after that, and needless to say Zuko didn't come over to their place for few months after the "sweet sixteen incident", and her and Jet were no longer an item. 

Katara didn't see Zuko again at their house until Sokka's eighteenth birthday party. He showed up with his girlfriend Mai. Katara wasn't surprised that Zuko had a girlfriend by then, he was one of the most popular boys in school, and certainly one of the most handsome at the school. It just sucked that he was dating someone who was friends with Azula. While not as bad as Azula, her and the other one, Ty Lee, were enablers. They encouraged Azula to be cruel. And Mai was just… so dull. She just didn't understand it. 

Sokka's party however, changed their relationship forever. While getting more refreshments and party supplies, Zuko and Katara ended up trapped in the basement. They were stuck there for a solid hour. It was there they talked about their goals in life and shared their secrets. It was there in that basement where she saw who Zuko truly was. And she couldn't deny, that the Zuko she was seeing was pretty incredible. He was honorable, caring, hopeful, respectful, mysteriously, dorky, and handsome. How was he that handsome? 

They were both caught up in the moment, and that moment led to the best kiss Katara had ever had. Their lips were locked up until they heard the door being unlocked. They both pulled several feet away and pretended the whole thing never happened. But it did. It was right and wrong but it was so much more than that. Complicated was the best description she could think of. Zuko was her brother's best friend, and they kissed. Not just a kiss, they made out… passionately. 

Once again Zuko didn't hang around their house. She knew why. That kiss, it shouldn't have ever happened. At least not while he was seeing someone else. She regretted it too, because she found herself wishing he was no longer with Mai. That he was with her. But she couldn't expect him to drop the girl he'd been dating for eight months for one measly kiss. Life didn't work that way. She just hoped that one day, one day she pulled get a second chance. A re-do. 

And fate, would give her one. 

 

-oXo-

 

Katara's senior year was a flying by. As part of the student government, varsity soccer co-captain (with Azula), and dedicating the rest of her spare time volunteering at the local hospital, she barely had time for a social life. 

She didn't mind not having one since the man she had fallen for was no longer a part of her life. Zuko had moved away to attend Ba Sing Sae University. They said goodbye, it was memorable and bittersweet. He admitted that he had been in love with his bestfriends sister since the day he laid his eyes on her back when they were young. He just never had the courage to ask her out. Zuko was afraid that if she rejected him, he'd lose her and his best friend. He promised to keep in touch with her. He would be back for the holidays and breaks, and if she wanted to they could grab some coffee. 

She accepted the offer. But they knew that they would never take each other up on that offer. And neither have. Zuko hadn't returned once this year, not during Thanksgiving, nor Christmas. But spring break she saw his post saying how excited he was to be coming back home and how he hoped to see some familiar faces. 

But Katara was angry with herself. She wasn't as brave as Zuko was. She didn't tell him her true feelings because she didn't think it mattered. He was leaving. Sure she was thinking about attending Ba Sing Sae University, and they could make long distance work until then. But she didn't, she froze, she saw the pain in his eyes when she didn't say that she felt the same way. Right then and there, Katara had broken his heart. 

But maybe this spring break, they could reconnect. They could talk about, well anything. How his life at school was, how were his classes, how she earned an interview with Dr. Yagoda on meer merit alone this time. Anything that could possibly help fix what she had broken. 

"So Katara, we still on for movies Friday night?" Aang asked her. She snapped out of her own head to remember that she was currently eating lunch in the cafeteria with Toph and Aang. The trio were inseparable during their time in highschool. Yes they both were a year younger than her, but they were her best and closest friends. She loved them as if they were family. And they certainly got on her nerves like Sokka did. 

"What's that?" Katara asked, she had found herself being lost in thought about Zuko as of late and wasn't paying Aang any attention. 

"I asked if you were still planning on coming with us to the movies Friday night," he responded. Katara knew that Aang had always held her on a pedestal, and she hated to disappoint him. It made her feel like she was failing at being a good person, but sooner or later Aang was going to have to accept that she nor anyone else was perfect. 

"Actually, I can't. I'm doing a quick four hour volunteer shift at the hospital, and then Sokka is getting in later that night," she answered. While she did miss Sokka the few months he was away traveling, that was only a partial excuse. Things with Aang had gotten weirder too. 

It was obvious that he harbored a major crush for Katara. Even Azula with all her lies, would call her out on it. It was the one thing she was always honest about. But it bothered her. Aang was like a sibling to her, the sweet little brother she always wanted. Hell, she was more like his mother most of the time. 

It was back at her eighteenth birthday party. Everyone was feeling a little tipsy thanks to Sokka and his girlfriend Suki. Apparently the liquid courage did just that for Aang as he drunkenly told Katara that he loved her. That she was his forever girl and they were destined to be together forever. Luckily for Katara, Aang was the biggest lightweight she knew and didn't remember his drunken confession the next morning. But Katara did, and she started to stop hanging out with him one on one. She was hoping that maybe, if she stepped back his little crush would disappear. She once again had to be pulled back out of her thoughts by Toph and saw Aang's saddened face. 

"Relax twinkle toes, we have two weeks off to see her and hangout. We don't need to see Katara Friday night, especially when Sokka is coming back to town," Toph stated. She gave Katara a little wink, which was odd considering that she was blind. 

"Yeah guys, don't worry we got two weeks to relax. And I'm only gonna be doing three days a week volunteering at the hospital," she calmly pointed out, "and even then it's only four to five hours max. It's also going to be pretty early in the morning, so I'll still have those days to hangout too." 

That seemed to boost Aang's mood. Good, she didn't have to disappoint him twice in one lunch. 

The rest of the school week flew by. She blinked and found herself sitting in the break room of the hospital, with only two hours left to go. 

It was 7:00pm, Sokka would get home around 9:30 so she had thirty minutes to get home, shower, and help her dad prep dinner. But that wasn't too much of a tall task. It was basically her daily routine. After their mother died four years ago, Katara took the place of mother. She made the dinner, cleaned the house, and took care of her family. It was exhausting, but Sokka was there to pick up the slack. Their father was devastated, and not in the right state of mind to take care of his two children, so they had to take care of themselves and each other And they did it successfully, that by the time their dad returned to being their dad, they had already grown up. But it was a rough fifteen months. 

Katara double checked her wrist watch, it was now showing five past seven. Her break was officially over. She returned to the always chaotic hallways of the hospital, being pulled every which way to assist a nurse or even on occasion a Doctor. 

Volunteering there was a not what she expected, she was basically an unpaid nurse. The hospital was nothing like any of the doctor shows she would watch. Scrubs, Grey's Anatomy, ER, they all overly romanticised working in a hospital. There were no sexy hookups, no crazy gunman, no city catastrophes, it was overall just mundane, and she didn't mind. She dealt with severe sickness, the terminally ill, broken bones, small things. She didn't work with gunshot victims, car accidents, or anything that her father considered "to intense for a young girl to witness."

But today, was different. It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night. It was usually the busiest night. Dumb teens would come in with broken arms or legs, or to get their stomach pumped from over drinking. But tonight was quiet, outside of the few regulars and "gomers" nothing exciting was happening. 

Until he showed up…

Katara had finished her shift and was walking towards the exit when a severe burn victim came in. He was surrounded by people, an older grey haired man with concern in his eyes, a woman crying uncontrollably, and… Azula?

She looked terrified and worried for the man whose left side of his face was burnt beyond recognition. But if Azula was there, and he wasn't, then there was only one person that burn victim could be. It had to be Zuko. 

"Azula," Katara shouted as they hurriedly moved past her. Azula didn't turn, she either didn't hear or didn't care enough to see who called her name. So she followed. 

She followed them until the three accompanying Zuko were stopped by the doctors. They had to get him to surgery as soon as possible and even family was prohibited from passing beyond that point. But not her. She still had her badge on so she ran past them and continued to follow. They took him into one of the rooms and she went up into the observation deck. 

But Katara found herself quickly leaving, what they were doing in there was making her nauseous. Watching them scrap away the burnt and charred skin was just to much to witness. Dad was right about one thing, she was not meant for trauma.

Upon exiting the workers only area, she was pulled into a cleaning supply closet. 

"What the fu-" she started to say but her "abductor" placed their hand over her mouth. 

She flicked on the light to see it was Azula. A confused look swept onto her face. 

"Did you see him? I saw you go in," she asked. There was a hint of worry in her voice, something Katara had never heard before. 

Katara nodded, "yes I saw him. They're doing the best they can. Removing the burnt layers of flesh. I had to leave, my stomach couldn't really handle that." 

Azula understood, she sadly couldn't look in her brothers direction on the way to the hospital. "Stupid. Zuzu, so stupid," she whispered to herself. 

"Azula, what happened?" 

Azula glowered at Katara, "like it concerns you. Zuzu is my brother, not yours. You're not even his friend. Why do you care?" 

"I care about him. He was always kind to me," she responded, crossing her arms across her chest, "He made me forget that you two are related." 

That must have hit Azula's core. Katara watched as Azula wanted to rebuttal but instead crumbled, engulfed in a barrage of tears. "Zuzu was an idiot that's what happened. Mom said to never step in. Better her than us she always said. But Zuzu… Zuzu had had enough. He tried to stop Father, and Father didn't like that. Father, he… he," she mumbled through the tears. 

She couldn't believe it. Zuko's own father did this. His own father beat him and Azula's mother, because it was "better her than them"? Suddenly Azula made sense. She was lashing out, her life at home wasn't what everyone thought, it wasn't what Katara thought. She used Katara to take out all her frustration and anger that she couldn't do at home. It made sense why Zuko didn't come home during Thanksgiving or Christmas. Why he always came over to their house instead of letting Sokka come over to his house.

Azula did her best to pull it together, but she was failing. She was so worried about Zuko and if he was going to recover. "Are you ok?" She heard Katara ask. 

"I, yes I'm fine," she said between the sobs, "I was Father's favorite, he never laid a hand on me. And if he tried… mom stepped in. Zuzu, wasn't so lucky," she explained. Why was Azula confiding in Katara? Someone who she constantly fought with, made fun of… emotionally abused. 

"Listen, I'm sure your mom needs you right now," Katara said. 

"She's with uncle right now. But I can't let them see me like this," she said motioning her hands over herself. "I'm THE cold hearted bitch, I have an appearance to keep. Especially since Mai and Ty Lee are on their way." 

Katara understood all to well about maintaining appearances. After her mother died and she became their pseudo-mother, she had to remain strong. She couldn't let people see her slowly breaking down. The only one who knew about her struggle to stay afloat was Zuko. When they were trapped in that basement and shared their secrets, she found herself telling him everything. Everything she was too ashamed to tell Sokka, or Aang, or Toph, or her father. She let it all out expecting Zuko to freak out, but he didn't. He understood. He told her that he may seem to be cool, calm, and collected but underneath it all he was terrified. For him and his family. She didn't know what he meant until now. 

"That's okay. I'm going to go check on them right now. Let them know that your demanding a doctor tell you something about Zuko's well being," she said which made Azula slightly smile, "and when you're ready you can come out and be that cold hearted bitch I know you are." 

They both got a laugh out of that. Katara started to open the door to leave when Azula stopped her. 

"Katara… I umm, I just wanted to say thank you." 

"For what?" 

Azula's eyes darted everywhere but Katara's, "for being you. Despite all the shit I put you through growing up, you still consoled me at my lowest point. Why?" 

Katara was stuck in the moment. Why did she try to help Azula feel better? Why did she allow Azula to just drop a bomb like this on her? The answer was simple… she was in love with Zuko. "I don't know. Maybe it's just part of who I am. Someone needs help, I'll be there, no matter what the issue is… or who they are." 

"You're mother would be proud," Azula said. That was the first time Azula had mentioned her mother since the week she died. Azula had come up to her and gave a sincere condolence. She even laid off her constant harassment for a solid month after she passed away. 

A few tears dropped down Katara's cheek. "Oh shit, I'm sorry," Azula added, "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

"No, it's okay. It's just, this right here, it reminded me of when my mom died, and you were actually nice to me. I thought that might have been a turning point in our relationship. But I guess I was wrong then." 

Azula paused, looking down in at her feet in shame. "It should have been. But… but what about now? Maybe?? I'm asking for a lot I know, but I don't know if I can talk to Mai or Ty Lee about this." 

Katara couldn't believe it. Azula wanted to move past their stupid "rivalry". It only took her twelve years to say so. Every nerve in her body was telling her to say no. That Azula doesn't deserve to console in her, that Azula doesn't deserve redemption. But she couldn't, seeing Azula in this broken, terrified state, it reminded her of herself when her mom died, and she wished she had someone then to tell her it's going to be okay. "Uhh, yes. I can… I can do that. While I don't know if I can forgive you for the way you've treated me, I'm more than willing to give this a fresh start." 

Azula smiled briefly as she watched Katara open the door and make her way out of the supply closet. "If our brothers could do it, we could too," she said. 

Katara paused. Sokka! She forgot all about him. She pulled out her phone to see it was 10:25 and she had several missed calls and texts. But she didn't want to answer right now, she wanted to check on Lady Ursa, and Zuko's uncle. 

She approached them apprehensively. "Hello there. I'm Katara, I was sent by Azula," she gently stated. 

Ursa looked up, her make-up was smeared around her eyes, yet she had a gentle beauty to her. Katara also couldn't help but notice the bruising around her throat and around her wrist. That bastard. 

"Katara? Katara, as in Sokka's little sister? You're in the same grade as my daughter," Ursa softly said. 

"Yeah the same one, I volunteer here. I was just on my way out when I heard. I just want you to know that the best surgeons are over seeing your son's surgery. Zuko is strong he'll pull through," she said confidently. 

The man beside Ursa, Zuko's uncle, smiled making Katara feel better. At least her words were reaching someone. "But if I may, Lady Ursa, I think we should get those bruises checked out. They could-" 

"No!" Ursa shouted causing a few people to turn their heads. "I'm sorry… I just don't want to go anywhere until I know my little turtle duck is okay." 

Katara knew Ursa's statement to be the truth, but she also knew that a burn that bad was going to take hours. Especially the skin grafts. "Please my dear sister-in-law, the young nurse is right. It could be some time for us to be able to see Zuko. Please, let her check your bruises out." The man insisted. 

Katara wanted to correct him saying that she technically wasn't even a nurse, just a volunteer, even if she did most of the nurses duties. "Very well Iroh. I'll go with Miss Katara," she said rising and nodding to her. 

Nodding back, Katara turned and proceeded to grab one of the nurses she was friends with. "Hey Song," she shouted. The young nurse turned around to greet her. "Hello Katara. What are you still doing here. I thought you were off hours ago." 

"I was but an old friend of mine just got checked into the OR." 

"Are they okay?" 

"He's the burn victim.." 

"Oh I heard about him… well we got our best doctors on it. In fact, they should be able to save most of his face," she said turning to Ursa. 

"My apologies, Song this is Ursa, the mother of Zuko, the friend in OR, I just saw some bruising on her neck and thought it should be checked out," she pleaded kindly. 

"I'd be glad to check her out. I'd grab my mom, but she's stuck doing some paperwork. Being the head of medicine isn't as glorified as it seems," Song answered as she ushered them both into a room.

Song proceeded to do a routine check-up while Katara stood in the doorway patiently waiting. But then her pocket buzzed. 

She pulled it out to see that Sokka was calling her, and it was nearly 11:00. "Shit," she swore, "uhh excuse me I need to take this," she said. Both women gave her a nod of approval and she stepped out. 

"Hey Sokka, look I'm sorry I-" 

"Sorry!?!? SORRY?!?! You were supposed to be back home two hours ago," he yelled. 

"Sokka I'm sorry, things here got crazy and-" 

"That doesn't matter. The point is that you didn't even bother to let dad or I know. You didn't bother to call us to let us know you were going to be late. You didn't even answer when we called. Katara we thought the worst. Dad is literally getting ready to head to the hospital to make sure you're still alive." Katara could hear her dad's frustrated voice in the background. 

"I'm sorry. Things here got crazy. And well-" 

"Well what?!" 

"It's Zuko. Something happened, he's in surgery right now. It's bad Sokka, really bad!" 

"... I'll be right there," Sokka said before hanging up. 

She put her phone back into her pocket, when she made eye contact with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Azula had heard everything. She turned, pushing Mai and Ty Lee away and ran off to somewhere in the hospital. Katara went to chase but was stopped by Mai and Ty Lee. 

"I think you've done enough," Mai said coldly before turning around to follow Azula. 

"It's okay Katara. We'll make sure Azula is ok. If you could keep an eye on Ursa though, that'd be helpful," Ty Lee said in her usual cheery voice. 

Katara felt like complete shit after that, but she was thankful that Ursa didn't hear and that Sokka was on his way, hopefully with Suki.

Suki just had this way about her that just made Katara happy. Maybe because when she was around, Katara wasn't the only girl around. Toph certainly didn't count as one, she was much more one of the guys than one of the girls. Maybe it was because she put Sokka in his place just as often as she did, and they would always team up on him. Or maybe it's because Suki was the one person she could confide in. She could tell Suki how she felt about Zuko and not be judged or ridiculed, or whatever Sokka would react. Suki was definitely the best thing that ever happened to Sokka that was for certain. 

Ursa had exited the examination and was giggling at something Song had told her. "Hey Mrs. Ursa, my brother is on his way, do you mind if I keep you and your brother-in-law company?" she asked. 

Ursa nodded, "I would be happy to let you join Iroh and I. And I sure would love to see Sokka again. Spirits know I could use his upbeat and often foolish presence. And I'm sure Iroh would appreciate it if you just called him as such," she pointed out. 

The two women walked arm in arm back to Iroh who was standing there talking to a few police officers. Katara felt Ursa freeze up beside her, "Mrs. Ursa are you okay?" 

"I uh… I've always dreaded this moment. The moment where all my failures as a mother are exposed. Where I have to explain that this has happened before. I don't know if I'm ready," she whispered. 

But Katara could hear and was scared for Ursa. She didn't deserve this, Azula and Zuko, they didn't deserve this. "You can do this Mrs. Ursa, you're an incredibly strong woman. If Azula and Zuko are anything to show, then you're an amazing mother." 

Ursa sighed and approached the officers. Katara kept her distance as she watched Ursa probably explain what happened to Zuko. She watched as Ursa broke down in tears again. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice the person approaching her. 

"Katara," Sokka yelled as he wrapped her up in a hug. 

"Katara," Suki said as she joined in on the hug. "Spirits, I hope you're okay." 

Katara nodded still wrapped up in their hug. "I am. It's just I.. it's been a long night." Sokka and Suki pulled back and sat down at the nearest set of chairs. 

Sokka asked her what exactly Zuko was in the OR for, and Katara filled him and Suki in. She explained that Zuko had a terrible burn on his face and that they've been in there for at least two plus hours now. 

It wasn't her place to say that Zuko got burned because he tried stopping his dad from beating his mom. The three sat patiently and silently as they waited for Ursa and Iroh to finish with the police. Once the police had left, Sokka stood and went to console Ursa and Iroh. 

"Ursa," he said with a sad smile, "Ursa I'm so sorry that this is how we have to see each other again." 

Suki and Katara joined but kept to themselves, they let Sokka do all the talking. He was the one that was best friends with Zuko, he was the one that Ursa and Iroh had grown accustomed to, had watched grow up beside Zuko. So her and Suki sat in silence as Suki grabbed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She could only imagine what Katara was feeling. 

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had finally returned. "So...Sokka? What are you… I didn't know you were in town," Azula said a bit flustered. She always got a little nervous and flustered when Sokka was around. Katara knew exactly why, she acted the same way around Zuko. And then Sokka did something that Katara never thought possible. 

He hugged Azula. 

Katara's mouth dropped, and hers wasn't the only one. Suki and Azula's jaws had also dropped. They were all in shock that he hugged her. All their years growing up, Sokka often complained about how Azula followed him everywhere when he actually did get to go to their house. Then as they got older and into high school, it was pretty obvious that Azula was crushing on Sokka, and he was not happy about it. "Ugh, she's so annoying. Pretty, but annoying," was what he always said. And her he was giving her a hug, a hug that Katara knew she needed. 

But Katara couldn't help but notice the side eye she was receiving from Mai. She knew that it was no doubt because Zuko told her about the kiss. Mai blamed her naturally, even though Zuko said it was his fault too. She blamed Katara for their break up before he graduated. She blamed Katara for stealing Zuko. But Zuko was never hers to begin with. As much as Katara wished it was true, it just wasn't. Their stars just didn't align. 

"Azula dear, can you come with me. The police need to take your statement," Iroh said, interrupting the calming silence. She nodded and followed her uncle down the hall. 

"Police?" Sokka asked turning from Mai and Ty Lee to Ursa, "what… why are the police involved?" 

Ursa just looked down and started to cry again. Suki, using her free hand, smacked Sokka on the head and gave him the "Suki Look" which was her way of saying, "just shut up before you ruin this". 

Sokka sat down and started to comfort Ursa along with Ty Lee. Mai sat silently by herself. Katara didn't know when how she ended up falling asleep, but it happened quickly and suddenly. 

Katara woke up resting on Suki's shoulder. She had no idea what time it was but that everyone was talking again and moving, which forced her to wake from her sleep. 

"Wha.. what's going on?" She asked through a yawn, "and what time is it?" 

Suki turned and whispered in her ear. "It's Zuko, he's going to be okay. They w-" 

"What?!?" She screamed out of pure happiness. Which was followed by Suki smacking her on the head and giving Katara "Suki Look". "Err right sorry," she apologized. 

"Anyways, they relocated Zuko to a recovery room. They aren't allowing visitors until 9:00 when visiting hours reopen. Which means we have to wait another six hours," Suki finished. 

The hospital was doing everything they could beside telling them to get the hell out. But what Suki said was true, Zuko needed rest and there was nothing more they could do. Guests were more than welcome to stay overnight in the waiting lounge where they were currently seated. But Katara knew that it would be best if her, Sokka, and Suki went home. 

But she had to do something first. If Song was still here, then she was her best bet. "Hey Suki tell Sokka it's best that we leave and return in the morning. I've seen what sleeping in these chairs has done to people," she commented. 

Suki nodded. "But what about you?" She asked. 

Katara dusted off the invisible dust resting in her scrubs, "I'm going to go see if I can get any info on Zuko. Just don't tell anyone, I don't want to get their hopes up." 

She walked down the hallways she traveled regularly, only this time they felt different. She was here as a friend of a patient, not as her normal volunteer self. 

It took her a few minutes of wandering until she finally found Song. "Hey Song," she lightly said. Her voice was a bit raspy as she had nothing to eat or drink the last several hours. 

Song turned and was surprised to see Katara. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be getting sleep before you came back in the morning." 

Katara yawned, "I know. But my brother showed up. He's a good friend of Zuko's. So we stayed a little longer. But Song… I have something I need to ask. A favor if you will." 

Song glanced at the clipboard she was holding before bringing it closer to her chest. "If it has to do with divulging any information about him, you know I can't do that. You're not here as volunteer. I'm sorry but if anyone found out I'd-" 

"No it's not that," Katara interrupted, "I'd never ask you to do something like that for me. I was wondering if maybe you'd let me… see him." Katara winced. Even that ask was violating a few codes of conduct. 

"That… I could do," Song whispered before ushering Katara to follow her. 

They walked up the stairs and entered the third floor recovery center. "He's in B-17. He's probably asleep but still be quiet. I can give you maybe five minutes. But make it two just to be safe." 

Katara nodded and hugged Song. "thank you Song, you're the best nurse here." 

She giggled, "oh I know." 

Katara turned and walked down the corridor making a right turn followed by a left. "B-14, 15, 16, ah here we are, B-17," she said to herself. She slowly opened the door to take a peek inside. It was dark except for the one stream of moonlight that was breaking through the blinds. But she could see Zuko well enough. 

The entirety of his left face was wrapped in cloth and bandages. She knew the surgeon's did an amazing job. If they hadn't he wouldn't even be able to put pressure on that side of his face. He looked peaceful in his slumber. Spirits she missed him, even with the limited interactions, she missed just being in his presence. The calming effect he had on her was something she needed, even before today's events. 

She smiled at him before sneaking back out of the room to go find Song. 

"Thanks for that," Katara said. 

"It was my pleasure. You two must be really close. I've never seen you so… willing to break the rules," Song teased. 

"I've known him nearly ten years now. But it feels like all my life," Katara acknowledged glancing down at her shoes. 

Song put her hand on Katara's shoulder as condolences and as reassurance. "Well there's one more thing I can do for you. And it's not against the rules per say." 

Katara's head looked back up to meet Song's eyes. "So I've been assigned as one of his nurses, and I'm going to let you assist me-" 

Katara didn't let her finish, she had already pulled Song in for another hug. "But," Song continued, "I'm going to need you to be professional when we're in there together or when the doctor is. Understood?"

"Yes," Katara nearly screamed, "err.. yes," she said more quietly, "Yes I can do that." 

"Good. Now please, go home. And get some rest. I don't need my favorite volunteer to pass out tomorrow." 

Katara smiled and made a beeline back to everyone. She wanted to share the news. Zuko was recovering and asleep. He was going to be okay, and she was going to make sure he stayed that way. 

She filled everyone in when she returned. Everyone was happy to hear that Zuko looked well. Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and Ursa were also happy to hear that Katara was going to be around to take care of her. Mai seemed a tad unhappy by that fact. Ty Lee and Azula had taken a trip to get some coffee, so she'd have to fill them in later. 

Once they returned, Katara filled them in and they said their goodbyes to everyone, and reminded them that they would return before nine tomorrow. But before they exited, Azula pulled Katara aside one last time. "Don't worry sis, me and Suki are going to go pull the car around. Just meet us at the front," Sokka yelled. 

"What's wrong?" Katara asked. 

"Err uhh, nothing. I just wanted to tell you thank you one more time before you left. You went above and beyond today for my brother and I respect that. I respect you. And I'm know I told you this, but I will not be treating you the same after today. I mean it." 

Katara had to blink a few times as she was taken aback by Azula's comment. "And I probably don't deserve this, but I was wondering if maybe I could have your number, so that way you can keep my updated on Zuko when I'm not here." 

If someone had told Katara that morning at school that by the time she was going to go to bed that her and Azula wouldn't be enemies anymore and that they would exchange numbers, she would've laughed her ass off at the absurdity. 

"Umm sure. Here give me your phone," Katara commanded. The two stood there awkwardly exchanging numbers. It was a weird way to end the chaos that was her evening. They followed that up with an awkward goodbye, and promised to keep each other in the loop. 

Katara fell asleep on the ride home. 

 

-oXo-

 

Katara woke up anxious. Her alarm went off at the usual 7:30 am on weekends. She groaned and massaged her temple. Her mind drifted back to Zuko. Today she was going to see Zuko. 

She showered, got dressed in new scrubs and made her way downstairs where Sokka and Suki were already dressed and ready to go. Her dad entered the kitchen carrying a tray of pancakes. The three consumed them in a matter of minutes. She slammed some coffee, thanked her dad with a kiss on his cheek, and followed Sokka and Suki to the car. 

The drive there was silent. Everyone was on edge so Katara checked her phone as a distraction. She browsed her social media and saw a pic of Aang, Toph, On Ji, Meng, and Haru hanging outside of the movie theater. Then she stumbled upon another picture that Ty Lee posted. It was a selfie of her at the hospital with a sleeping Azula and Mai. 

Of course Ty Lee would post that, she always found a way to turn anything into a happy memory. 

Katara looked up from her phone and saw they were already at the hospital. This was it, the moment of truth. She would see Zuko, and he would see her. They could talk, and hopefully share. She just wants him to be ok. To be his normal self. The person she'd grown to care for. 

She hurried into the hospital, anxious to start the day. 

"Hey Katara," Ty Lee's naturally loud voice echoed through the entrance. Katara waved, but she had more important things than saying hi. Now that she was here, she had to see Zuko as soon as possible. She didn't start her time with Song for another hour, she promised her she would remain professional but she couldn't do that if the first time she interacted with him was while she was accompanying her. 

She didn't wait for Sokka and Suki to finish talking with Ty Lee. It was now or never. She took the elevator up to the third floor. B-17. 

She heard crying as she got closer. Soon enough Ursa came running out of B-17 looking a total mess with Azula in tow. 

"Mom wait, he didn't mean it," Azula pleaded as they ran past her. Who didn't mean what?

She peeked her head in and saw Zuko looking out the window, the wrap was still covering the left side of his face. She knocked twice to announce her presence. 

Zuko turned, "look mom I- Katara? Katara is that you?" 

A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she practically launched herself onto his bed and crashed into his chest. "Oh Zuko, I was so scared. I didn't know if you were going to be alright," see said choking up. 

She could feel Zuko's heart beat faster than normal, like the time they- no, she wasn't going to think about that right now. 

She slowly pulled away from the hug. "Katara… what, what are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here for you?" 

Zuko turned his head slightly away from her gaze, "I… I know, it's just I thought that maybe you were mad at me. After how I left things between us." 

Katara giggled, "Zuko that's ridiculous. I…" she paused. Should she tell him now? But what if he thought it was because he got hurt? What if it makes things worse? What if he's moved on? "I was never mad at you. And you're important to me Zuko." 

That would do. For right now, that would do. 

She sat on his lap just staring into his good eye. The golden ember reflected off the sun oh so perfectly. Suddenly her thoughts drifted to where they often went. She could do it, she could kiss him right now. And he would kiss her back, he would have to. That kiss was… something else, and she knew he felt it too. She didn't even notice that she started to lean in when they received an unwanted, but necessary intrusion. 

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Suki teased entering the room first giving Katara a second to compose herself before Sokka entered. 

"Suki?" Zuko paused, "does that mean-" 

"Ayyyye!!!" Sokka shouted, jumping through the door. Katara noticed he was wearing a child's pirate eye patch. When the hell did he get that? "Buddy! How's it going man!"

Suki and Sokka both moved to give their friend a hug. The room was immediately filled with laughter due to Sokka's terrible pirate voice and his equally terrible one eyes pirate jokes. He took of the plastic eye patch and placed it over Zuko's wrapped face. 

"There you go, can't even tell the difference. If anything you probably look better now," he teased, "I mean we all know that between the two of us, I was the sexy one." 

Suki, Katara, and Zuko all started to laugh at the notion. It was well known that Zuko was one of the most attractive men back in high school. Sokka one the other hand, while people considered him handsome, he was nothing compared to the beauty Zuko had. "What's so funny? I can be sexy!" 

Suki placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "of course babe. Super sexy," she said in a playful manner. 

The room's attitude shifted, despite Zuko being in the OR less than twelve hours ago, he seemed relatively normal. As normal as someone could be who just had half their face burned. 

The laughter was interrupted when Azula and Ursa returned. "Uhh. Hey guys could you give me and my mom a moment alone please," Zuko asked. Everyone nodded in agreement before turning to exit his room. "Oh and Katara, thanks for checking on me last night. I appreciate it." 

Katara was shocked, and her cheeks had turned bright red. She could've sworn Zuko was asleep, and she was certain that she didn't make a sound at all when checking. "How did you-" her question was interrupted by Azula pulling her arm and dragging her away from the room. 

"Hey Azula," she said blandly. 

"Hi… look I uhh.. I gotta ask you something and I need you to he honest with me. Please," Azula nervously stated. Katara wasn't sure it she should agree to this, despite Azula seeming to have turned a corner when it came to their relationship. But she did. 

"Do you like Zuzu?" 

She wasn't prepared for that. Why did Azula assume that she did? Did she let something slip? Did Zuko tell Azula about their last interaction before he left for school? How did she know?

"Of course I like your brother. He's kind, generous, honorable, he-" 

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Do you like Zuzu?" 

"Well… I uhh, I mean it's kind of-" 

Azula lifted her finger up to Katara's bumbling lips for the second time in as many days. "I got my answer," she said cooly. She turned to go back to his room but paused, "I know it's not my place, but you should tell him. He's always been… fond of you. And if you make my brother happy, then I can't argue against it." 

Katara was left dumbfounded. Did Azula just give her blessing? 

Katara waited a bit before returning to the room. She came in just in time to see Zuko and his mother embraced in a tearful hug as they both apologized. She kindly knocked on the door to make them aware of her presence. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say a sort of goodbye…" 

"Goodbye?" Ursa asked. 

Katara started to twirl with her hair, something she always did when she was nervous. "Yeah, I start my volunteer shift in a few minutes. So the next time I see you won't be as a friend. I'm going to have to be uhh professional, so no hugs unfortunately." 

"But your going to come back? Like not as a volunteer," Zuko shyly asked. 

She sent a warm smile his way, "of course. I'm going to be here everyday. As your friend." As the girl who loves you. 

The day of shadowing Song went on way to long. They hadn't even gone and visited Zuko once. Finally, around 3:00pm, the time came, they were going to check on him. 

"Hello Mr. Zuko, I'm Nurse Song, and I'll be here to make sure you're comfortable during your stay," Song softly said. Katara remained off the the side of Song, not wanting to lose her cool and give Zuko another hug. As badly as she wanted to, she promised to remain professional. 

"Now," Song continued, "is there anyone else you would like us to contact. A roommate? A girlfriend perhaps?" she asked as she glanced at Katara causing her to blush slightly. 

"Well there is someone..." Zuko trailed off. Katara was flustered by the statement. So Zuko had moved on. 

"My classmate Jin. We have this project due when we get back, and I'm pretty sure you won't be discharging me within the week," Zuko clarified. Katara took a deep sigh of relief, just a roommate. "Naturally I would notify her myself, but no one's brought me my phone." 

Song turned to Katara, "actually I think Miss Katara would be more than happy to gather your belongings and return them to you. And after that, well I think your day is over Miss Katara." 

Katara nodded, "that sounds like a great idea Nurse Song." 

She scampered through the halls to the "souvenir room" as a lot of nurses and doctors called it. It was the room where they kept patients belongs until they were either well enough to have them or been discharged. But there were patients who never recovered and whose family had left the belongings there. After one hundred days, the belongings were free to take. 

It was a bit morbid Katara had initially thought. But after spending four months volunteering, she understood why the workers were. Hospitals were not a fun place to be constantly. 

She rummaged through the S' until she found Zuko's things. She hurriedly returned to his room. It was strange, no one else was there. Since the first time since they were aloud to visit Zuko, there was always someone in the room with him. But not right now.

"Where is everyone?" She asked while handing Zuko his phone. 

"Oh uhh Uncle offered to take everyone out to eat. As a gesture of good faith and to give me some time to myself," Zuko answered. 

Katara found herself slowly removing herself from the foot of his bed, "sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be alone. I'll just.. I'll just go," she turned to leave. 

Zuko reached out and caught her by the wrist. "No, actually I actually would like you to stay. If… if you want to." 

She sat back down at the foot of his bed. "I would like that." 

They sat for an hour talking about nothing and everything all at once. Katara had grown a little braver with each passing minute, as she scooted closer and closer to him. Eventually she was laying beside him, as they finally stopped talking. 

The blue and gold met again, with the same desire they had in that basement. They both slowly started to lean in, "Zuko," Katara paused, "there's something I need to tell you." 

 

-oXo-

 

Everyone was returning from their early dinner that Iroh had offered. Azula, and Suki were ahead of the group. The two girls had bonded over how much of a dork they thought Sokka was, and their mutual love for soccer, specifically Liverpool. They were already making plans to watch the Champions League final that took place the following weekend. 

Both women were in the midst of a deep conversation about how the Reds were going to beat the Spurs when they stumbled upon Zuko's room. 

The door was closed, which should've been a sign. The sight made Suki squeal with joy, while Azula spat out in disgust. They had walked in on Zuko and Katara in the midst of interlocked lips. They were kissing so passionately that they didn't even notice the two had entered. Suki pulled Azula back out of the room and closed the door. Sokka, Ursa, and Iroh had reached them by then. 

"Sorry mom, but Zuzu's going to need a minute." 

Sokka looked around, "hey where's Katara?" 

Both women turned pale. "I'm sure she's around why don't we go find her," Suki offered as she pulled Sokka by the arm. She quickly tried to pull Sokka away from the door when everyone froze. 

A loud moan came from inside Zuko's room causing everyone to look to the room. Ursa reached for the handle, "C'mon mom, Uncle, let's join Sokka and Suki to find Katara," Azula pleaded as she pulled Ursa's hand away from the door handle. "I'm sure she'll want to be here." 

The five lead by Suki and Azula walked around the hospital looking for Katara. 

They both looked at each other with a devilish grin, "They so owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, had to add my love for Liverpool. I was finishing this up just after they won the Champions League.


End file.
